1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion control system and so forth for controlling a motion mode of a second motion body such as a robot and the like by using a motion mode of a first motion body such as a human and the like as a prototype.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a first technology method (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-166803) to generate a motion rule for a robot based on a class of various examples of behaviors selected by a human in response to different environments for the robot. Moreover, in order to reproduce a motion of a human in a robot, there has been disclosed a second technology method (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-301674) which segments a spatial trajectory or motion pattern of a specific point obtained from a training operation of a human (motion capture) and generates a motion pattern for the robot by combining the segmented spatial trajectories.
However, according to the first technological method, the motion pattern of the robot is limited to the class of plural examples of behaviors serving as a learning result. Further, according to the second technological method, the motion pattern of the robot is restricted to the combination of the segmented spatial trajectories serving as the learning result. Therefore, according to the first and second technological methods, in the case where the robot contacts an arbitrary environment, it is possible that the robot is forced to perform a motion in an inappropriate pattern with respect to the environment.